Aqua Star
|theme=Islands, rivers, beaches, oceans |icon = |boss=Acro |mini-boss=Big Tick, Big Kany, Big Kapar, Big Blowfish |common enemies=Blowfish, Bobo, Bouncy, Bronto Burt, Bumber, Cairn, Chacha, Emp, Fishbone, Flopper, Galbo, Glom, Glunk, Gordo, Ignus, Kany, Kapar, Mite, Nruff, Pedo, Pompey, Poppy Bros. Jr., Propeller, Sandman, Scarfy, Shotzo, Sir Kibble, Snipper, Sparky, Splinter, Squibby, Tick, Turbite, Yariko, Zebon, Zoos }} Aqua Star is the third planet visited by Kirby and Ribbon in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, following Rock Star and preceding Neo Star. Description Aqua Star is a very wet planet located in the vicinity of Planet Popstar. Most of Aqua Star's Surface is water, so most of its land is made up of small tropical islands and sandy beaches, although there is at least one small forest (surrounding a large river) here as well. Many of the islands here are linked together by small wooden bridges. There are also many waterfalls found on some of the larger islands. The sea of Aqua Star is so vast that there are underwater caverns and large mountains in the water. The enemies of Aqua Star are nearly all aquatic, as is the level's boss, Acro, a returning boss from Kirby's Dream Land 3. When seen from afar, Aqua Star is a large, rain drop-shaped mass with a solid core located far beneath its depths. Aqua Star occasionally emits clouds of water vapor into the solar system. Plot Kirby and co. are brought into Aqua Star via a Crystal Shard's portal. After defeating Acro, Kirby and his friends relax on the beach. Adeleine picks up a stone and tosses it, prompting everyone else to do the same. Kirby closes his eyes and winds up his arm for an especially long throw, but everyone else runs away as they notice a giant wave coming. Kirby is swept away, and by the time he returns, everyone is leaving for Neo Star through a portal. He quickly jumps in and is transported to Neo Star. Stages Stage 1 The introductory stage is an island-themed stage. It is a calm, relaxing place, with a beautiful coastline and barrier reefs, if not for the hordes of enemies that have infested the planet. Crystal Shards: #In the room with the Zebons, on the left. #Defeating the mid-boss, a huge Tick. #Use the Explosive Snowman power to remove the black and blue block after the Room Guarder and gain access to the shard. The player can get both abilities from the room two before the mid-boss using the Emp and the Poppy Bros Jr. Stage 2 The stage takes place in a forested area. The main feature is the river that flows throughout the entire stage. After defeating a giant Kany Room Guarder, Kirby will find a river where Waddle Dee waits for him in a Raft. Kirby jumps in and the two ride the rapids. The Raft defeats any enemy it hits without damaging its passengers. Pressing A causes the vessel to jump, enabling Kirby to collect items and dodge bricks in the water. If the Raft hits a brick, flips over it and continues down the stream, leaving Kirby with one point of damage. At the end of the sequence, Kirby and Waddle Dee panic before going over a great waterfall, which launches both of them out of the Raft and separates them. Crystal Shards: #Kirby must use the Volcano combo while battling the big Kany. It is near the top of the pyramid-shaped room. #In Waddle Dee's Raft, Kirby must jump off the top of the second waterfall. #Later, when Kirby is walking down the river, he will find another shard right in front of the fifth waterfall. Stage 3 This is a beach stage. It features a lot of sand and a few underground water sections at the end. Sand sculptures can be seen in a few places, like the elephant at the end of the first area. Crystal Shards: #Kirby must ride up the geysers and enter a hole in the top of a rock. He must then destroy a green-black stone using the Explosive Ninja Stars ability to reveal a crystal shard. #Kirby must defeat the mid-boss, a large Kapar. #Kirby must use the Animal Statues ability to transform into Rick. In this form, Kirby can slowly climb the wall up to the Crystal Shard. Stage 4 Kirby dives into the depths of Aqua Star's ocean. Calming music accompanies a relatively dangerous uniquely water-only stage with high currents that Kirby cannot swim against. This stage sets the stage for the boss. Crystal Shards: #Kirby must swim to the left wall of a gigantic, current-filled room. The Crystal Shard will be on the ceiling, with the strong current pushing right. The current must take Kirby to the shard. #Kirby must snag the pole, climb down the pole, and walk on the sea floor, then swim up and get the shard. If Kirby does not walk on the sea floor underneath the shard, he will be swept away by the current. #In the room with many hazardous stones, Kirby must stay at the stony sea floor. He must move with the current to a ditch containing a Crystal Shard. Boss: Acro Acro, a killer whale, returns as a boss from Kirby's Dream Land 3. Copy Abilities Music Trivia *In Kirby's Return to Dream Land, a planet made completely of water (with a solid core) can be seen from some areas of Nutty Noon that are high enough to afford a view of the cosmos. This could possibly be Aqua Star, but the planet isn't raindrop-shaped and doesn't emit vapor clouds like Aqua Star does. *The music for Aqua Star is a heavily remixed version of Float Islands's music from Kirby's Dream Land. *The music for Stage 2 is a remix of the music heard in the first stage of Grass Land from Kirby's Dream Land 3. Gallery Image:Aqua star.jpg|Kirby overlooking the sea in an early pre-release pic. Image:Aqua star2.jpg|Kirby swimming in Aqua Star's sea in another pre-release pic. External Links *Nintendo.co.jp - Aqua Star's page for Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards de:Aqua Star es:Aqua Star ja:ウルルンスター Category:Planets Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Category:Water Category:Sand